Love Is Full of Black
by Tiryn
Summary: Never had she been so happy! Caddia can probably fit in and, finally, go to Hogwarts with her crazy cousin, James Potter. What's in store for her can never be expected when she meets Sirius Black.
1. James Is Back for Christmas

_**Love Is Full of Black**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**6th Year at Hogwarts**_

Tiryn: I love Harry Potter (and more importantly, Sirius Black ^^) so I decided to make a fanfic. Don't like then don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Harry Potter! If you say that I stole something, you can burn in Hell.

Read and enjoy ^^

* * *

I love James as a brother. I do! It's just that whenever I am near him, he always talks about his group of friends called the 'Marauders'. He said they pulled all kinds off pranks and what not. The thing is, it's annoying to listen to it. I wanted to be a part of it.

"I want to be a part of the Marauders!" I once yelled at James when I had enough of him telling me about the Marauders. He didn't look at me like I was crazy, instead, it was the exact opposite.

"Knew it!" He yelled. Luckily we were in my bedroom without my adoptive parents there. James came back for Christmas break from Hogwarts, so we had a little time before they came home. You see, James is a wizard with a huge heart and a small brain. Me? I'm a muggle-born witch that has to learn... dreadful things at a school which I have taken great care in not remembering the name. I really wanted to be at Hogwarts. James said it was like a beautiful castle and learning the most wonderful things at the same time!

I have tried to get my adoptive parents to let me go, but lately they have been unresponsive to my pleas. They are probably planning to make me feel worthless again after James leaves for Hogwarts.

"What do you mean?" I asked with extreme caution.

"What I mean is that when I ask Mrs. Calder, she will have to say yes to my request to go to Hogwarts!" He said with one of his signature cheesy grins. I hugged him around the waist with my eyes full of my bloody tears.

Yes, I cry blood. My adoptive parents see it as an omen, so they beat me every chance that they can get. Meaning whenever James wasn't here. He knew about it, it's just that I always convinced him to not get involved. He always looked worried, but acted like he never what happens to me whenever he wasn't there. And besides...

I am a werewolf of sorts. "Do you know how much I love you right now?" I cried.

He still has his cheesy grin on his face when he says "You love me enough to give me a little smooch, love?" He made some fake kissy noises he gestured toward me. I hit him upside the head and screamed into his ear "NO WAY, YOU PERVERT!" He fell down laughing which I shortly did afterwards. When I heard a faint click from the living room, I immediately stopped laughing, grabbed James an extra shirt, got my stuff from magic school out, straightened my desk, and made it look like James was helping me with my homework.

"So your saying it's all in the flick of the wrist when you do a spell?" I asked 'stupidly'. James saw the light in my eyes and understood.

"Yes, you are correct. The flick of the wrist lets the wand know that the user is getting ready to use a spell. That way, the wand will not do anything unexpected at the user or object you are pointing at." James said very business like. Before he could continue, there was a rough knocking on the door before it was yanked open by my 'father', Mr. Calder. He hated me with a fiery passion and he would whip me with a cat-o-nine-tails whip on the back. I could still feel the pain from the night before James came over.

"Caddia, you are going to cook dinner tonight before we go to bed for Christmas." He unemotionally said before he left to go get a few smokes in. I hated him too, I just wanted to love him like a real father, he just makes it almost impossible to do.

"Yes sir." I whispered. Before I left the room I mentally said to James '_Your stuff is under my bed. You are to have my bed and I sleep in the closet again. Please ask them before we open our presents.'_ I gave him the major the puppy eyes. He just sighed and said "Alright, although I prefer that you sleep in the bed instead of me. I will do the best I can about you going to Hogwarts with me. I already got Dumbledore's permission, so all I'll need is your 'parents'," he did the quote thing with his fingers in the air as he said parents. "permission and then you can come with me on my sixth year of Hogwarts."

I smiled one of my common smiles. Then I left in a hurry and started preparing the annual Christmas dinner.

* * *

The dinner was ready within three hours. It was a turkey with ice cream, stuffing, salad, and a cream to put within the salad. The dinner was silent except for the Calders' asked how Hogwarts was during his fifth year of school. He replied with the usual 'it was okay' and similar things. I sat there next to James, being ignored and eating the food that I have eaten. I soon stood, gathered all the empty plates, and headed towards the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Once I started on the dishes, I was left alone with only my thoughts as company. I wonder about many things, and one of these things that I wonder about is if I can bring Katrina, my pure white wolf that my 'parents' don't know about, with me to Hogwarts. That is, if I'm allowed to bring her with me. I know that she's old enough to take care of herself, it's just that she is one of the few things that are precious to me. I would never leave her with my 'parents' alone, even if it kills me to bring her with me, I will bring her with me. I am a very determined girl, so when I set my sets on something, I will fulfill it, no matter what.

With that in mind, I continued to quickly do the dishes. I finished about two hours later and returned to my room and found that James took up the floor instead of the bed. I sighed and dragged him onto the bed. I walked to the closet to sleep. I made myself as comfortable as I can and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Tiryn: Good enough. Please review!


	2. Christmas Day

_**Love Is Full of Black**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Christmas Day!**_

Tiryn: Okay, Caddia's (my character) full name is Caddia Marianne Carder. Enjoy the story ^^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own Caddia, Katrina, and future OC's that was probably never mentioned in the books.

* * *

I woke early in the morning, having never slept a decent good sleep. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. Knowing that I wouldn't get back to sleep, I got up off of the floor and went to my window, looking at the beautiful hues of red, orange, blue, pink, and purple. I stared at it for a while before I heard a grunt coming from my bed. I whipped around and saw that James was getting up.

He seemed to be confused a moment before spotting me at the window. His face first took on surprise, then astonishment, and finally anger. It seems like this is a cycle; James comes for Christmas, we talk and laugh, parents come home, I make dinner, I do dishes, James falls asleep on the floor, I drag him to the bed, I sleep in the closet, I wake up before dawn, James wakes up after a while, he's confused then spots me, and then he gets angry.

The cycle never ends, does it?

I braced myself for another lecture, but instead of the usual 'you-should've-slept-in-bed-instead-of-me' annual lecture, he sighs and gets out of bed. "You're never going to give up, are you?" He asks me. I stared at him in surprise, looking at how James' eyes were filled with pain and pity; for ME, no less!

"What is there to give up on when I have nothing?" I asked in return. Yeah, I'm like that; when someone (James) asks me a question like that, I ask a cryptic question of my own. It never fails to work.

Except for this time.

"You have me, Caddia! You always have me, and I'll always be there for you, you know that!" He whispered/yelled at me while walking up to me. I sighed.

"You're just saying that because..." I trailed off as I realized that James was right; he was the only other person who cared for me and doesn't care that she had bright hair and dull eyes that seemed to know more than I actually let on.

He seemed to notice my dull like gaze, since he quickly walked over and embraced me from behind. We stayed in that position for a few minutes before James spoke again. "I know what it's like for you here; why won't you let me help you? We could all help, me, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, Lily; we could be your friends, we could help you." He let go and turned me turned me towards him. "Why won't you, Caddia?" He asked with the most amount of sorrow that I have ever heard him used on me.

I looked away; from shame and guilt that would most likely consume me.

* * *

**_James' POV_**

Caddia looked away from me, but I could see the answer in her eyes; shame and guilt from what she is.

I know that she is a type of werewolf like Moony. I walked in on one of her transformations on the new moon. It was strange, considering that werewolves transform during the full moon. And yet, here is Caddia, all broken and gone because of her 'parents' and the damn school she has to go.

She wasn't always like this. She used to speak her mind all the time and get into fights and play pranks on all kinds of people (including me; wasn't fun let me to you). Now she's an emotionless doll that can only show her feelings to me whenever Mr. and Mrs. Carder treat her worse than shit. I've heard her whimper and whisper during her dreams; well more than like nightmares than sweet dreams.

I held onto her shoulders and forced her to look into my eyes. "Please tell me why, Caddia, why won't you let me help you?" I asked.

Too bad she was too preoccupied with her hands to actually answer my question. Damn, I can't get one thing out of her today, or morning, or WHATEVER!

I sighed and let her go. She quickly left to go make breakfast for all of us. I sat on her bed, contemplating how I was going to say to her 'parents' before they open presents; all of them for him, most likely. I scowled before getting dressed and going downstairs.

Her 'parents' weren't up yet, so I fed her wolf (it's a wonder that thing hasn't bitten her yet), Katrina. She was a beautiful wolf with pure white colored fur and beautiful bright blue eyes. I gave her a piece of raw meat before she disappeared in the woods that surrounded the two story house that Caddia lived in. I sighed, wondering how she puts up with all the bull shit that these people pull on her.

Hey, I was oblivious of this for two years when I first went to Hogwarts, so I have a right to know what the hell they have been doing to my sister! Thing is, she isn't my sister, but she's my cousin, but I consider her my sister and that's that. I would give the whole world to her (and Lily) to see to it that she wasn't hurt anymore.

I was interrupted by a plate with eggs, bacon, milk, and pancakes were set on the table. I looked up at Caddia and smiled at her in thanks for the food. She managed a small smile before setting the rest of the plates up for the son-of-a-bitches in her life.

They came down soon after and didn't even acknowledge that Caddia existed and started to eat the food that was politely (more like forced. I scoffed quietly at that idea.) set out for them from their wonderful daughter. Afterwords, before we went to the living room to open presents, I turned towards Mr. Carder. "Ummm... Excuse me, Uncle." God, did I hate referring that man as my family.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked me in fake kindness. Of course, I saw right through it, but I didn't show any sign of it.

"May I ask a question, sir?"

"Go on, my boy. Ask away." He smiled on of his artificial smiles.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Can Marianne come with me to Hogwarts for her last two years of school?" I sucked in my breath as I awaited my response to my question. I looked over at Caddia and she looked like she was silently praying; more than likely for a yes from her 'father'.

I glanced back at Mr. Carder and saw him actually thinking about it and sneaking glances at his wife. It was getting awkward before they both exchanged a nod and turned toward me.

Mrs. Carder spoke first. "James deary," I mentally scowled at the nickname they oh so lovingly gave me. "Although I don't know why you ask that question, but we have decided..." She nodded at Mr. Carder, signaling that he should continue.

"We both have decided that our daughter can come with you." He smiled a fake smile, even though his eyes told a completely different story of how he was feeling. I managed to fake a smile for him before answering.

"Thank you both, Uncle, Aunt. I'd really appreciate this for you agreeing with me." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Caddia was smiling the best smile that I have ever seen her smile.

I felt accomplished.

Mr. Carder clapped his hands together before saying "Now lets open some presents!" I let both Mr. and Mrs. Carder go first before I smiled my trademark grin at Caddia. She grinned back. After that, I quickly ran out of the room and got into the living room and tore open my first present.

I just hope that this year at Hogwarts will go well for both of us.

**_End of James' POV

* * *

_**

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, since I had a ton of mail to go through and finally finished it a couple hours ago. I'll update as soon as I can and I promise that Sirius and the others will show up in the next chapter.**

**R AND R PLEASE!  
**


	3. I leave!

Ya know, I feel so horrible for not updating my stories -.- But I hope you guys like what I have so far with this story ^^

I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter; I only own Caddia and Katerina and the plot of the story ^^

**_Love Is Full of Black_**

**_Chapter III_**

* * *

I was the happiest that I have ever been in a long time, since I'm able to hang out with all of James' friends and getting away from this awful place; a two-in-one package, it was a great deal! So, yeah, I was happy. I had packed all of my bags with all of my belongings that I needed (hey, they might hate me, but at least they spoiled me to keep my mouth shut), which was an ipod,several books, all of my money (I'll get more at Gringrotts), Katerina's food, bedding, and collar, and the one picture of my mother and father.

I inherited most of my looks from my mother. She was pretty, but not like model beautiful. She had beautiful misty blue eyes with long whitish hair. Yeah, weird, but she makes it look good and so do I. She also had pale skin and so did Dad, so that made me the ghost out of the two. Dad was a blond with chocolate eyes and pale skin, but not as pale as Mom. I got the blond hair that looks white, but it's really blond and I got the eyes from mom, except a little more white. She once said that I got it from my grandmother and that this happens only every other generation. When I found the picture in the attic, I assumed that they were human.

Great, I'm rambling. Joy.

I shook my head and stuffed the picture into my bag and zipped it closed. After James left for Hogwarts, my 'parents' were too stunned to beat me like they usually did. They just said to pack up and wait for James to come back at the beginning of the next year. That was about a few months ago, so I'm really excited since that tonight, James would be picking me up. The doorbell rang and my heart jumped in my chest. I was suddenly nervous. What would his friends think of me? What about Hogwarts, would I survive?

I was too engrossed with the questions in my head that I didn't notice my 'father' in the doorway. "Caddia..." His stern voice broke me out of it. I turned slowly to see him in the door way with 'Mom' behind him. "We want you to write to us at least once a week, and don't fail in any of your classes, got it?" I nodded my head yes. He sighed and said, "Now go and have a good time." It was strange, but I shrugged and quickly grabbed my suitcases and went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was James with two other boys with him.

James was talking happily with them. Since they didn't notice me at the moment, I took the chance to study them. The one that was to the left of James had long-ish black hair and somewhat pale skin with laughing green eyes. He had on blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. It made him look good, but I guessed he was one of those guys that had a fan-girl base that would rip you apart if you were friends with him AND you were a girl. To the right of James was a pale, blond guy with beautiful blue eyes. He had several scars on his face, but he seemed completely content with his friends, but the air around him seemed to say he was tense, as though waiting for something to happen.

It seemed familiar. Before I got a chance to ponder on it, James spotted me and his smile widened, which seemed to be impossible. Of course, being a Potter, anything is possible. I put my face into a quick fake smile before his friends could see. "Make sure she doesn't get in trouble while at Hogwarts, okay, James deary?" I heard a few snickers and saw that the guy with black hair was hiding behind his hand.

I saw James grit his teeth and say, "Yes, Aunt Carder." He turned toward me, and I noticed that his back has straightened, but his eyes were softer than when he was looking at the Carders. "Let's go, Marianne."

"Yes, sir." I grabbed my bag and silently walked behind James and the two boys, feeling the Carder's glares burning a hole in the back of my head. When we were about a mile away from the place and still in front of the woods, I yelled, "STOP!" The driver slammed on the brakes and I jumped out of the car. James smacked his forehead. "KATERINA, TIME TO GO!"

"Oi, who's this Katerina, mate?" I heard one of them say. James then said, "Katerina is a-" He was cut off by a howl in the woods, joined by many others in chorus at the sky. It was during the day, but it was really cool sounding. I smiled a toothy grin and ran into the forest.

* * *

**James' POV**

I smacked my forehead with my palm when Caddia told, well, more like screamed, at the driver to stop the car. She jumped out and and called for her wolf, Katerina.

"Oi, who's this Katerina, mate?" I heard my best mate, Sirius, say. I sighed and said, "Katerina is a-" I was cut off by a howl in the woods, joined by many others. It was during the day, but it sounded cool. Caddia then ran off into the woods. I groaned. "Oh, come on!" I threw my hands into the air, hoping to whatever deity out there that Caddia wasn't really bringing Katerina.

"So, who's Katerina?" I looked at my other friend, Remus Lupin, the other friend that I brought along to meet my cousin.

"Katerina is Caddia's pet wolf." I said blankly. Sirius shook his head. "Wait, I thought you called her 'Marianne'! What the heck?"

"That's only a show for the Carders." I turned to see Caddia with Katerina walking behind her with another black wolf walking behind her. "James is their favorite kid, and I'm their least, so you could get the picture, right, Blacky?" I quickly dulled my laughter. Blacky... I'm going to have to use that later. Another thing to tease him about when we get back to my house.

"Blacky? Are you serious?" His eyes were scrunched up, but they were twinkling with the prospect of having something to do. "Mate, I know you could make a better nickname than that." I smiled evilly. This was getting good. Caddia thought for a bit, then her face lit up.

"How about womanizer?" She said with a devilish smile. I couldn't take it anymore; I laughed right out. Remus joined me. I calmed down and said, "Dude, she doesn't even know you, and she has you pegged!" Remus kept laughing.

"Well, it's good to know that I can at least entertain one of James friends." She said happily. She jumped in with Katerina and waved to the black wolf. "Take care of the pack for me, alright?" The wolf seemed to nod in response and run off into the woods. I gave her a strange look, and she gave me a smug smile. '_So, my dear little Jamesy-poo is growing up?'_

_'Don't call me that!'_ I glared at her.

'_Well, do you prefer gayard?'_ I burst at that.

"NO, NEVER, AND YOU KNOW IT!" She laughed insanely at that while my friends gave me strange looks. I groaned, "Don't ask." Remus cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Since James here is busy brooding-"

"I reject that!" I said.

"-about whatever you did to him, I'll introduce us. My name's Remus Lupin, and 'Blacky' here," he snickered at that. "is Sirius Black. Nice to meet you."

"So, a gentleman, and a part of the Marauders... nice." Remus looked shocked at that.

"H-how do you know about us?" She pointed to me, and both of my friends turned toward me. "James, what did you tell her?" Sirius asked. "Well, I told her about the Marauders and the jokes and pranks that we did around the school, and I also told her about the houses and Hogwarts and about all the teachers there, who to avoid." I said in a rush. "That's about it." Remus smiled.

"Well, it's no crime to tell her about us." He turned toward Caddia. "By the way, what should we call you and who's the wolf?"

**End of POV**

* * *

I smiled. Katerina was one of my favorite subjects. "Well, my name is Caddia Marianne Carder, but you can call me Caddia." I said happily. I was hoping that these people would become my friends so then I don't have to be alone in my changes and, hopefully, trust them with my secret. My dark, horrible secret. "But I'm not going to tell you who this is."

Remus looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I can speak, Remus Lupin." I smirked as all three boys stared at Katerina. "My name is Katerina, guardian of Caddia. Also, since you are named so, I would suggest, womanizer," She turned toward Sirius. He growled and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, and what would that be? You gonna bark at me and chase your little tail in an attempt to frighten me? Oh~" He faked a scared face. "I'm so scared, someone help me!" Katerina growled and I heard the groan of the earth moving its way to the car. "You might want to take it all back before you are buried with the dead, Sirius Black, and that isn't a threat. It's the truth." He stared at me, and something sparked in his eyes, something unreadable and unidentifiable.

He sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not used to a wolf talking to me and being told that I would be buried with the dead." He flashed a smile. "That doesn't happen often, so I hope you forgive me." The earth then settled down a bit, but it was still watching me, us, everyone in the car.

"Caddia..." James said in a warning tone. I sighed. Here comes the lecture. "Why didn't you tell me that Katerina could talk? And how about the earth thing? What the hell happened?" And the questions kept on coming. I sighed.

'_Is there something wrong?'_ I looked over at Katerina and her worried gaze. '_I just don't like the questions that James is throwing at me.'_ I managed a small smile at her. '_But I'll manage.'_ I turned to James. "You sound like a babbling old woman, James." I smirked when he started to glare at me.

"I am not a babbling old woman, Caddia, and you know it! I'm not even a girl!"

"Have you checked?" Sirius laughed at that, along with Remus. I smiled happily, glad to see that James was blushing profusely and that his friends could laugh with me, not against me. It's just great how things seem to turn out when I thought that they would all hate me like the Carders. They might just seem like the right people to tell them my dark, foreboding secret.

* * *

It's a nice long chapter, don't ya think? I worked on it just for the one person who reviewed, so here she is:

She Who Loves Books: Thanks! I hoped you like this chapter!

Make sure to review this chapter, people!


	4. Train Ride

Ya know, I feel so horrible for not updating my stories -.- But I hope you guys like what I have so far with this story ^^

I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter; I only own Caddia and Katerina and the plot of the story ^^

**_Love Is Full of Black_**

**_Chapter IV_**

**_Train Ride  
_**

* * *

"There is no such thing as 9 3/4, James." I scoffed at my best friend. He only smiled and kept walking around the train station. Grumbling, I followed while rolling along my trolley of school supplies.

"There is such a thing, love, don't you worry." Sirius laid his arm around my shoulders, resulting in a low growl from Katerina, which made Sirius back off a little. He shook his head and muttered something incoherently and continued talking. "You'll love Hogwarts! It's like a huge castle, a bit spooky, yet comforting, at the same time."

I smiled softly. It sounded like something that I could get used to.

"We're here." I looked up to see James smiling stupidly and standing in front of a brick wall that had the numbers nine and ten on either side. He grinned mischeviously before saying, "Well, see you on the other side." He then ran into the wall and just ran straight through as if it was air! My eyes widened at the prospect, but then again, I should've expected it.

It is magic, after all.

"Well, I'll go then." I looked over to see Remus give a comforting smile and then running through the wall.

"See ya on the other side, love!" Sirius shot from my side and into the wall. I smiled nervously, seeing as how I didn't know that I would have to run through a brick wall.

"Well, time to go, Katerina, Gem." I looked at Katerina and the new pet owl that I had purchased earlier. Dumbledore said it was okay for me to bring Katerina as long as I got one of the main pets for delivering news. It was great, really, since I get to keep her and make a new friend at the same time. Katerina nodded as I took a deep breath and ran through the wall with her close behind.

A train whistle shocked me into opening my eyes. I looked around to see a lot of students in the Hogwarts robe giving their bags to a man in green and talking in groups. It was simply amazing, really. I looked up to see a sign that read '9 3/4'.

"Come on, Caddia! The train won't wait forever!" I looked over to see James motioning me to hurry up. He climbed on board the train as I gave all of my luggage and Gem to the man who put all of the carriage into the train. Katerina trailed behind me as we quickly boarded the train. I saw James down the hall and hurried to catch up with him. "The guys are waiting for us in one of the rooms. We saved a spot for ya!"

I smiled as we came upon Sirius and Remus eating jelley beans and another, pudgy boy sitting in the back eating some strawberry jelley beans. "Oi, don't mess the place up already! We have some work to do!" Sirius looked over at me right when Remus stole back the box of jelley beans. He glared over at Remus while Remus 'politely' ignored him.

"Potter, what are you doing with this poor girl?" I turned around to see a teenager about our age with feiry red hair and sharp green eyes. I looked to see James giving the girl a lovey-dovey look to the girl. This must be Lily, then.

I smiled and said, "Hello, you must be Lily. My name is Caddia Carder; nice to meet you." I held out my hand as Lily looked surprised that I knew her name. Then she looked down to see Katerina.

"I'm sorry, Caddia, but you can't have a pet other than a cat, owl, or frog for Hogwarts." Katerina growled and was about to speak when I said something.

"I have permission from Dumbledoor." I said, trying to disguise the fact that Katerina can talk.

"Lily!" James tried to get her hand when she quickly moved over, making James fall face first into the ground like some random cartoon character.

"Come on, I'll lead you away from these babbling idiots." James was up by then and I hid quickly behind him, hanging tightly to his shirt. Lily seemed surprised that I wanted to stay with James instead. "Are you related to James?" I nodded.

"Why don't you sit with us, love? I promise we won't bite." Sirius said. When he called Lily 'love', there was a pang in my heart for some reason. I shook it off quickly and sat down next to Remus, who offered me a chocolate bar. I smiled, said thanks, and ate it.

"No thanks, I have other things to take care of. Well, promise you'll see me later, Caddia?" Her green eyes looked so hopeful, and I just couldn't say no. I nodded my head yes and a happy red head was on her way. James sat down next to me, a bit solemn that Lily rejected him, yet again. I patted his back.

_'Don't worry, you just got to show her how great of a guy you are, kay James?_' James smiled up at me sadly and, unfortunatley for me, saw the chocolate bar in my hand.

"Where did you get that?" He said with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. I smirked and thought of the joke that James taught me.

"Doggy dropped it." I said with a malicous smirk on my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear Sirius turned as white as a sheet while Remus was laughing insanely.

James immediately played along. "Where'd he drop it?"

"In the sewer."

"Now who gave it to you?"

I paused at that one. "It was Remus, so I'm guessing he traveled to the sewer?" I answered. The pudgy one still laughed while Remus stopped and paled almost as pale as Sirius. I broke up laughing. It was too much! Ah, you should've seen their faces; it was so totally worth it! We all began laughing after a bit. I mean, it was a joke, who could resist laughing?

"Will you imbeciles stop that ruckus?" A cold voice said from the entrance to our small cabin. Sirius growled and Remus stood in front of me protectively. I peeked over his shoulder to see a teenager our age with long blond hair and cold blue eyes. I paled considerably. What was _he_ doing here?

* * *

**_Oh, I do hope you guys can find out who it is! It isn't that hard! Anyways, shoutouts!_**

**_Aura I'm glad you liked it! And yes, it is supposed to be mysterious! I'm extremely proud that you don't find my story complete babbling! XD_**

**_Anyways, hope you guys review!_**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Ya know, I feel so horrible for not updating my stories -.- But I hope you guys like what I have so far with this story ^^

I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter; I only own Caddia and Katerina and the plot of the story ^^

**_Love Is Full of Black_**

**_Chapter V_**

**_The Truth Comes Out_**

* * *

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sirius growled out.

"Oh, nothing," He said nonchantily. "I just wanted to see the _lovely_ young woman that you have taken into your ranks." Malfoy grinned creepily at me. I clenched James' robes tighter, letting him know of my anxiety.

"Go away, Malfoy, or else..." James started.

"Or else what, Potter? You going to hex me?" Malfoy sneered. He then turned away and looked to the left of himself, noting that Lily wasn't that far down the hall. "Well, I must go for now, Potter." He spat out James' last name like it was a piece of dirt that needed to be rid of. He walked to the right of the train before turning and looking straight at me. "Don't let them know, Marianne."

I paled considerably. He knows... How the hell did he figure it out! I almost collapsed, but, luckily, both Remus and James caught me before I could completely hit the floor.

"Are you okay Caddia?" James asked me with a look of worry on his face. I nodded my head. I held on tightly onto the fur of Katerina as she nuzzled my side. How? How did he know? I don't think I'll be able to think for a while after this.

* * *

_**Remus' POV**_

"Hey, James, we need to talk." Sirius said to James in a quiet voice. Sirius was rarely ever quiet, and it usually meant that he wanted to talk; badly. I followed them out of the apartment. Sirius shut the door behind us before going towards James.

"Would you like to explain what Malfoy's talking about?" I looked toward him, expecting an explanation. James looked helplessly between us. He then rapidly shook his head.

"I can't tell you." He whispered. Sirius got angry. "What do you mean you can't tell us? I thought we didn't hide any secrets between us. Why the hell is Caddia any different?" Sirius shouted. I looked at Sirius as a warning. If things got too loud, we would get in trouble.

"It's not my secret to tell, Sirius." James was trying really hard not to crack beneath Sirius' stare. I felt my pity rise for him. "Hey, Sirius," I said, trying to catch his attention. He looked to me and growled out, "What, Moony?"

"Maybe we should ask Caddia what Malfoy means. It's her secret, not James'." Once again, my logic stumped Sirius. I swear, that boy needs to start thinking before questions. "Fine." He grumbled. I smiled and opened the door to the apartment. Caddia was now sitting up and furiously wiping her face off. It seemed like she was crying while were outside talking.

I smiled sadly. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay." Caddia sniffled. "Didn't you want to know my secret, Sirius?" James and I glared at Sirius. He blushed then looked away. "Yeah..." He said quietly.

Caddia looked around before going out her wand putting a silencio charm on the apartment. I widened my eyes. We weren't allowed to do magic outside of school. "I have permission from Dumbledore." She explained. She then put her wand away before clearing her throat.

"The thing is, Malfoy was supposed to be my fiance." We were all shocked at this news, but she pushed on, close to tears. "He broke off the arrangement because he found out my ultimate secret." She then looked down, her white hair covering her pale face.

James got up and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Her shoulders were shaking up and down when I saw a drop of blood land on her hand. I widened my eyes and quickly got up. "Are you bleeding, Caddia?" I asked, panicked that she got hurt somehow. She shook her head from side to side.

James looked at us a little nervously. "Um, promise you guys won't freak out?" I narrowed my eyes, but nodded a little curiously. I looked over at Sirius to see he was also nodding his head. Caddia sniffled before slowly lifting her head.

I gasped. Her tears, they were bloody tears. I was stone. I didn't know that anyone can cry tears of blood. "That is only one of my secrets." She whispered. It seemed like she didn't want to go on, but she did anyway. "My other secret is worst than the first." Her voice wobbled a bit before choked out sobs came out.

"Do you want me to tell them, Caddia?" James asked softly. She nodded her head at this request. James sighed and looked at us sadly. "She's..." he seemed to hesitate before plowing on. "She's a werewolf." I was now officially stumped.

She was a werewolf... like me?

* * *

**_Do you guys like this? Well, I do hope you like it :)_**

**_Shoutouts!_**

foreveragryffindor **_I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far and I also hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**

aura **_Thank you :) Hope you liked this chapter :)_**

**_Review, please!_**


	6. Say What Now?

Ya know, I feel so horrible for not updating my stories -.- But I hope you guys like what I have so far with this story ^^

I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter; I only own Caddia and Katerina and the plot of the story ^^

Oh yeah, there's a major surprise in store for the people who like Katerina :D

**_Love Is Full of Black_**

**_Chapter VI_**

**_Say What Now?_**

* * *

I squirmed under the scrutinizing gazes of the four boys in the apartment. I didn't really trust the pudgy one (for Merlin's sake, he could be dinner), but I had no choice but tell him.

"How long have you known about this, James?" Sirius asked my best friend and cousin. He seemed a bit pissed about this, considering James is Sirius's best friend, but it was my fault. James unexpectedly hugged me to his chest, blocking my view of what was going on.

"It's not my fault, Sirius!" He snapped back. "I promised not to tell anyone, even if it means I had to lie to you guys!" I was confused now. He lied to his friends, for me? I didn't get a chance to say anything, though, since Remus said something in between the heavy silence that hung between the two best friends in the room.

"How about we ask her how this happened?" Remus was surprisingly calm during all of this, so I'm guessing he must have been used to this kind of crap between the two. There was some silence before I heard a grunt come from Sirius's direction. James's hold on me tightened before he reluctantly relaxed.

"Can you please explain how you're a werewolf?" At least Remus was kind enough to ask, because Sirius's hardening glare wasn't going to get anything out of me.

I sighed and prepared myself for the onslaught of questions. I glanced over at Katerina, making sure she was still awake and ready to jump in at any moment. "Well, you probably wouldn't believe, since it goes against everything that has been researched so far, but..." I paused a minute before telling them, "I was born a werewolf."

Shocked silence yet again came into my response. I ran a hand through my white hair before continueing on. "That's what my aunt says, anyways. It's apparently a curse that's been passed down through the female side of the family. Some great wizard in the olden times cursed the female-side of the family, saying something about it's all our fault." I smirked.

"Well, I can't say he's wrong, but he was in a sense." I shrugged. "Beyond that, I do not know anything abut the werewolf thing, other than the superb changes during the new moon instead of the full moon." I sighed again then looked at them all. They were in their own deep thought before Remus spoke again.

"So, what are we going to do now?" He looked toward the other two. It seemed like Peter (the fat one) wasn't really a part of the three men standing in front of me. They seemed to look at each other, having a silent conversation between them.

I wonder if they can actually do that. '_They probably know each other well enough that they produced a telepathic connection with each other.'_ I turned to Katerina, petting her soft fur down. She seemed to shrug before laying herself across my lap. '_Look at us; it has happened before.'_ I thought about it and nodded, taking her explanation for that moment in time.

Then my eyes narrowed in thought. '_What about your secret, Katerina? Shouldn't they know?' _Katerina instantly shook her head 'no.' I sighed and didn't ask why. She'll tell me why on her own time.

"I say we let her in." I snapped back to the conversation, seeing Sirius grinning like crazy. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, a little wary with the grin on his face and the glint in his eyes.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You," He pointed to me. "Should be a part of the Marauders!" Sirius grinned, thinking it was the best idea ever. I froze, my mind going a mile a minute, thinking of all of the things that could go wrong and all the things that seemed to be... right.

I slowly grinned and glomped Sirius, accidentally pushing Katerina out of my lap and making Sirius fall down on his arse in the seat. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! You have no idea what you have done for me!" I felt his hesitation at something, then he slowly wrapped his arms around me, making me feel really... warm inside.

"You're welcome." I then smiled mischeviously, unexpectedly grabbed Remus, and dragged him into the group hug.

"Hey, what about me?" James asked. It sounded like he had a pout on his face. I rolled my eyes and waved him to join us. I then felt a weight on my back. "Group hug!" He proclaimed.

I smiled. It was great to be surrounded by friends and people who accepted me for who I was.

I wish that I didn't have to keep more secrets from them.

* * *

**_Did you guys like this chapter? Well, if you read this far and don't like it, you either must be 1) a bitch or 2) in denial :)_**

**_I would rather choose number two, thank you ^.^_**

**_Well, shout-outs!_**

Vue Lorner _**Thank you :) Well, I already got that taken care of, but he won't be courting Caddia, he will be courting ANOTHER werewolf ;) Hope you figure it out~**_

VelonicaSushi _**Thank you! I can't wait either, really :D Trust me, it should get a little more twisted and whatnot from here-on-out**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Please review again :D**_


End file.
